


How Chapter 4 Should Have Happened

by Psd333



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Afterlife, Crack, Gen, Humor, Kaito is scared, Korekiyo Is In Hell, Light Angst, Possession, Shuichi Gets Possessed, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psd333/pseuds/Psd333
Summary: “What happening? Gonta doesn't understand.”“I..I don't understand either..” Himiko said, confusion in her eyes.“Shuichi?”“Shuichi Saihara is no longer conscious. He is currently unable to control his body or mind, as I've taken over his body.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really tired so sorry if this is awfully written. This idea came to my head randomly and I don't know why. 
> 
> I hope you like this??

The devil really had a tough job. He had to keep watch over the spirits that were there, and he also had to make sure that those stupid angels didn't try and infiltrate his base.

Today was a bad day for the ruler of hell. He needed massage or something, because all this work was really stressful.

“Excuse me, sir. Someone has a request.” Satan's assistant stood behind one of the burning walls.

“Tell whoever it is to come in my office. I only grant wishes to my most trusted followers.”

“Y-yes sir.” A few moments later, and another spirit walked in and sat on the seat on the other side of the devil's desk.

“Oh, it's you, Korekiyo.” The ruler of hell smirked, pleased with who came to request. “What would you like to request?”

“Well, if it is okay with you, I would like to possess someone.” Korekiyo replied, determination in his eyes. “And I already know who my victim will be.”

“Woohoo! This is why I love you!” The devil stood up from his seat and made his way to the other side of the room. He placed a hand on one of the many levers that were on the wall. “Alright, who?”

“Shuichi Saihara. The ultimate detective.” Korekiyo didn't hesitate to say that name.

“ _What!?”_ Satan looked into a large telescope. “But they're right in the middle of a class trial..”

“Oh? Who has been murdered?” Shinguji asked with genuinely curiosity.

“Miu Iruma was murdered.” He looked back at the former anthropologist. “Do you still wanna go?”

“Why, of course. It will be beautiful to see everyone's reactions when they hear my opinions instead of Shuichi’s. Also, I'm pretty sure it would spark quite the reaction from Himiko.”

“That's perfect! You're so clever! I'm so glad you were brought here.” Satan began to push on the lever. “You might run into some pure spirits along the way, but otherwise you should be able to get there without a hitch.”

And before Korekiyo knew it, he was standing in a completely different area than he was before. He looked around until he saw a door that said “exit to the real world.”

“I suppose I'm supposed to go there..” he muttered to himself before making his way to the door.

“Where do you think you're going, you disgusting jerk?” A female voice filled Korekiyo's head. When he looked over his shoulder, he saw Tenko and Angie right behind him. Tenko looked furious.

“Please leave me be. I do not intend to bother either of you.” He placed his hand on the doorknob.

“You literally killed us! So I'm still angry!” Tenko shouted at him.

“Now, now,” Angie spoke up, “you shouldn't get all mad at him for the past.”

As Angie lectured the other female, Korekiyo opened the door. He was about to step out into the real world when Tenko spoke again.

“W-wait. If you're going there..” She still looked angry despite her surprisingly relaxed tone. “Can you at least tell Himiko that I said hello?”

Korekiyo scoffed but agreed anyway. “Only because you gave up your life for her.” And then he stepped out the door and into the real world.

* * *

 

“How are we ever going to find out Miu’s killer?” Kaito asked, furiously shaking. When Shuichi didn't reply, he was confused. “Shuichi? What's wrong?”

Saihara stood in the same position with his eyes closed. Everyone stared. “Wooah! Looks like the poor little detective can't deal with all the stress!” Kokichi said.

And then Shuichi’s eyes snapped open. He seemed as if he was in a daze as he looked around. Suddenly, he shouted. “It worked! It truly worked!”

“What happening? Gonta doesn't understand.”

“I..I don't understand either..” Himiko said, confusion in her eyes.“Shuichi?”

“Shuichi Saihara is no longer conscious. He is currently unable to control his body or mind, as I've taken over his body.” Korekiyo replied to the magician. “It is strange to have this  voice and to be this short, but it is nice to be in a living body again.”

“W-what the hell!? No! You're not a damn ghost!” Kaito's face was much more pale as he spoke. “Cut this out, Shuichi.”

“Oh? I must have forgotten about your fear of the occult, Kaito. My apologies. I _am_ a spirit, but you needn't fear me.”

“Spirit? Then who are you?” Maki asked, murderous glint in her eyes. “Fess up or else.”

“Why, you couldn't tell by the way I speak?” Korekiyo asked. “Then I shall tell you. I am Korekiyo Shinguji, also known as your disgusting classmate who betrayed you all.” He noticed the shocked and angered expressions of his classmates.

“Why..why are you doing this, Shuichi?” Himiko spoke up. She looked angry, depressed, and betrayed. “You know how I feel about Kiyo..so why are you pretending..”

“Oh dear, it seems you're confused. I promise you, I am not simply playing a prank.” Shinguji wrapped himself with his own arms.

“So, you came here just to bother me..right?” Himiko’s eyes were filled with anger and tears as she stared. “You don't even know how much I hate you…”

“No, I am very aware.” He placed a hand on his chin. “The devil updates me.” He held back a smirk as everyone stared in fear. “Also, Himiko, I ran into Tenko on the way. She requested that I greet you on her behalf.”

“R-really?”

“Yes. I wouldn't make that up, even if I was feeling rude-”

“This is just plain impossible!” Tsumugi blurted out. “K-Kiyo’s dead! There's no way he can be inside of Shuichi's body!”

“Y-yeah! Like I said, ghosts don't exist! Kiyo is gone and that's that!” Kaito added on, glaring daggers at Shinguji.“So stop screwing around! You're hurting all of us with this shit!”

“Why are both of you so certain that it's not me? I suppose Kaito not believing makes sense. But Tsumugi too?”

“I just know it can't be you!” The cosplayer pointed her finger at Shuichi's possessed body. “So stop trying to trick us!”

“It is not impossible, Tsumugi. I am just staying inside of Shuichi's body for the time being.”

“I know for a fact that it's impossible! I salted you!” She closed her mouth soon after she said that. “I..I mean-”

“Did you just..” Kaito stared in disbelief. “Tsumugi, explain yourself!”

“I m-misspoke is all. I meant-”

“Such an obvious lie.” Kokichi replied, deadly smile on his face. “So I guess we know who the mastermind is.” And then he frowned. “It's kinda boring to find out like this.”

“How..is this possible?” Himiko asked, looking around the room in confusion. “I thought we were friends, Tsumugi!”

“We are! I didn't mean to say that!” Sweat had began to drip down her forehead. “You guys have to believe me!”

As the conversation continued, Korekiyo left Shuichi's body. The detective deserved to learn what had happened. It took a moment for Saihara to snap back into reality. “W-what’s going on?”

“Shuichi? Is that you?” Maki asked. When the detective nodded, Maki continued speaking. “Korekiyo possessed you, and we just found out that Tsumugi is the mastermind.” Shuichi's eyes widened. What had happened during this class trial?

All eyes were on the cosplayer. “Guys, I really wouldn't betray you! I swear!”

That was when Kokichi suddenly yelled out, “ _Get her!_ ” The other students ran after the mastermind. She yelled out to the robotic bears for help, but they were too busy with something else at the moment.

Korekiyo chuckled as he observed the scene. He still had one other mission to fulfil. The spirit made his way over to Kokichi, wrapped his arms around the little supreme leader, and dragged him to the door that he came from. Kokichi yelled for help, only to be ignored. It was like nobody could hear him.

“Are you prepared to join me in Hell?” Korekiyo asked, ignoring Kokichi's screams. Then, without any warning, he pulled Kokichi with him. ‘ _Oh, just wait and see how pleased my ruler will be with this.’_   


	2. Chapter 2

“Wow, it's actually nice here.” Kokichi looked around the entrance of the afterlife. “I wish someone killed me sooner.” 

“I hope you feel the same way about our next destination. You will be staying there for..well, forever.” Korekiyo began leading the way. 

“Where  _ are  _ we going?” Kokichi asked, following Korekiyo into a large, flaming door. Before he could respond, another voice butted in. 

“Hello, welcome to hell.” The devil's assistant said with a monotone voice. “Welcome back Korekiyo..and who is your friend?” 

“My name is Kokichi Ouma!” Kokichi said, smiling brightly at the other. The assistant looked at a checklist before nodding. 

“Welcome, Kokichi. The devil will be pleased to meet you.” Satan's assistant smiled. 

“Thanks a bunch!!” Kokichi skipped happily into the gates of Hell. 

“Why, if I may ask, are you so happy?” Korekiyo questioned him, leading him to the devil's office. “Even I was frightened when I was brought here.” 

“Because I know that this is where I belong!” Kokichi took a seat on one of the chairs. “Now, where's the big man?” 

“Right here.” The ruler of hell replied as he sat down across from Kokichi. “I'm incredibly pleased that you decided to join us. You're welcome to roam around the neighborhood, but you've gotta ask before you can leave into the real world.” 

“Okie-dokie!” Kokichi jumped up from his seat. “I'm gonna go bother some other spirits now! Bye-bye!” He jumped up from his seat and ran off. 

“Well, I definitely am impressed with you, Korekiyo. Good work.” 

“I only intend to please you, sir.” The long haired male said as he followed Kokichi out of the office. 

“I wonder how useful that little liar can be for me.” Satan smirked and rubbed his hands together in an evil manner. “We'll show those angels just how much better we are.”

* * *

 

“Get him out of here!” The devil yelled out as Kokichi destroyed another of his precious items. “He is ruining everything! And it's all your fault, Korekiyo! If you never brought him here, we wouldn't be dealing with this problem!” 

A month had passed since the former anthropologist brought Kokichi to the afterlife with him. And now he was starting to regret that. 

“I apologise, sir. I had no idea that he would act like this.” Korekiyo grabbed Kokichi’s arm to stop him from destroying more things. “You need to stop this.” He said, tightening his grip. 

“How boring.” Kokichi pouted. “I thought we were supposed to sin here! Right?’ 

“Bring him back to the living world! Since he hasn't died yet, he will be a living person when he exits the door.” The devil demanded. “I can't deal with his attitude!” 

He switched one of the levers on the wall, and suddenly the two other spirits were standing in front of the door. Korekiyo swiftly opened it. 

“Leave. And don't come back until you're dead.” To Korekiyo's surprise, Kokichi only sighed and nodded before stepping out. 

“I'll see you in a few years, Kiyo.” Kokichi waved before Shinguji shut the door.

* * *

 

The surpreme leader looked at his surroundings. He was definitely in the real world again. He touched his own arms before a huge smile appeared on his face. “ _ I tricked the devil into letting me go back! I am the victor of this world!”  _

He ran off into the distance to find his surviving classmates, eager to tell them about his experience. 

“This will scare them for sure!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
